


The Problem With Setters

by LyingTurtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, M/M, Really dubious consent, Unhealthy Relationships, blowjob, handjob, lockerooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingTurtle/pseuds/LyingTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the inter high preliminaries, Kageyama and Oikawa have a not so brief encounter, getting them into deeper things than either of them thought they should go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Setters

“Kageyama!” you call, hands in pockets as you stride down the hall towards the boys locker room, he turns around to face you, surprise disappearing from his face in a moments notice,

“Oikawa” his tone pans out as your name rolls off his tongue, but you smirk nonetheless.

“I thought you’d be with your new little playthings, but I guess even you need some alone time before a game”

“What do you want? The match will be starting soon” he folds his arms as if he has any sort of control here. How cute.

“Me? I’m just here to check on my adorable little kouhai and see how much he’s grown, so tell me Kageyama,” you put a hand on his face gently, relishing in the way he jumps in surprise at your touch, “Have you grown?”

He doesn’t get to make a response because you push him into the locker room, slamming the door shut behind you. You knew this one would be empty because the team it was assigned to had only just begun their match, meaning you’d get as much free time with your little apprentice as you wanted.  
The lockers banged behind him as you pushed him, taking your place with an arm on either side of his shoulder. This brung back memories, back to when he first joined the team and you were so furious at him, he took your place, he did better in your place, he wanted to take your title right out from under you. So you found a method of calming your anger.

You crashed your lips together, moving one of your hands to grab his hair and pull him where you wanted him, your other arm still holding him against the lockers, despite the fact that you knew he wouldn’t resist, but it settled both your nerves to think he didn’t have as much of a choice.  
He never kisses back, but with the force you use, its almost as if he doesn’t have to. It only takes seconds for you to really get into it, pressing your body against him, shoving your knees between his legs and grinding up, taking your mouth away at just the right moment to hear the little gasp he’d make when you were in just the right spot.

“You haven’t gotten much stronger, here I thought you’d have something more to show me” you tease, knowing he’d glare, then you’d kiss him, he’d hiss but then-

“Why do you always do this?” he didn’t glare, his gaze was averted down and his voice was barely above a whisper. You had to pause for a moment. Wasn’t it obvious?

“You’re just asking that now? And here I thought you were smart. Let’s see if you can figure this out now” you’re getting frustrated now. You slide a hand into his pants roughly, your mouth working over his neck in hopes of marking him, wanting everyone to know just what their setters been up to.

He jumps as your hand wraps around his member, sliding your thumb over the head and taking your dear sweet time to give him feather like touches on his shaft. He swallows his moan and throws his head back, biting his lip as he tried to keep from shaking.

“You were so much more vocal in junior high, I miss it” you chuckle, remembering the way he’d be whimpering in minutes, begging shamelessly and pleading to both slow down and go faster. “You were so much cuter back then too-”

“You’re jealous” you stopped as soon as his words left his lips. The hell did he just say? “You’re doing this because you’re jealous, you’re afraid I’m better than you, even back in junior high”

You don’t acknowledge him with an answer, instead you throw him straight to the ground. He wasn’t prepared for that and so he laid there stunned for a moment, in the back of your mind you thought you should check if you hurt him, but you honestly didn’t care for that moment.

“The hell. Did you. Say. To. Me” you growl, straddling him and picking him up by the collar of his shirt so that you could stare straight through him, eye to eye. He gritted his teeth with discomfort, wincing as you shook him to get him to really get your message. “I’m better than you could ever be. It doesn’t matter how good you get, I’m still going to be better, I don’t care if you’re some kind of prodigy or not!” you forgot to keep your voice down and by the end you were practically yelling.

He just stared up at you with that blank expression, because he knew he figured it out, and yet he wouldn’t say a word against you. That pissed you off. In a flash, you pulled down the front part of your shorts, grabbing him by the hair with your other hand and ordering him to suck.

This time he didn’t do what you told him immediately, regardless of the countless times before when you confronted him in your previous schools showers, telling him its what people did for their senpai. And of course he’d get on his knees and suck you off because that’s just what he did, learn from you. And you began to wonder about that just now, the way he stuck to you in practice, how he’d always be trying to make nice with you, how he never once told you to stop when you’d fuck him breathlessly in any space that suited your needs. You’d always just figured it was because he wanted to know how to serve, but now, he didn’t need anything from you and yet-.

Without warning he leaned forwards and took you into his mouth, rolling his tongue over your dick, lapping it up inside his mouth.

-And yet he had nothing to gain from you now, but he still wasn’t fighting back, in fact he seemed like he’d be willing to do just about anything for your attention.

You slid your hand under his pants again, both of you easing into a position that was more comfortable. Your hands traveled further, a few fingers slipping behind him to prod into him, smirking at the way he flinched up and then tried to show his eagerness by moving himself into your hand. God you loved that, the control you had over him, the feeling of superiority, the complete overwhelming sense that he belonged to you. That was what you undeniably wanted from him.

“You really are my useless little kouhai” you grin, your mind clouding up as your breathing became rapid, watching him take you in further, his soft mouth encasing you completely at times.

You move along to stroke him faster, getting him to the same point you’re at, borderlining the edge of cumming.

“You’re in love with me, aren’t you” you breathe out, right before you tense up and pull his head closer, shooting your load down his throat, groaning at the way his head shook ever so slightly while he came in your hand, having had plenty of time practicing how to match to your pace.

You figure he needs to breathe so you retract yourself from him, pulling up your shorts and letting him gather himself up. It was this time that you really hated being near him, because this was when you’d actually start to pity him, wanting to take the kid up in your arms and just hold him. It was awful, call it your fatal flaw if you will.  
He doesn’t make an attempt to answer your question, he’s legs are shaky so you get off him, leaning against the lockers, gathering your mind. He doesn’t immediately make a move so you pull him up beside you, not giving an answer as to why, you just really liked the feeling of having him beside you. Maybe it was just your control mentality that made you like it.

“Are you in love with me?” you ask again, this time staring him down.

“Yeah” he mutters, not looking at you. He seemed to sigh it out, almost as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

“I’m not gay” you tell him, because its true, you don’t look at your teammates like that, and you sure as hell don’t look at any other guy like that, it was only ever just him.

He scoffs at you, smiling a bit in the side of his mouth, flicking his gaze in another direction as he found that funny somehow. You prickle with annoyance and reach to grab his hair but he’s already on you. You weren’t expecting him to kiss you as softly as he did, you weren’t expecting the gentle flick of his tongue or the way he seemed to melt perfectly against you. You weren’t expecting to like it so much.

“We’re going to win” he said when he pulled away, you nearly follow him to keep the it from ending.

“And here I thought you got smarter”

“If I beat you, I want you to stop always pushing me”

“Just pushing you?” you smirk, he’s so serious its hard to do anything but smile.

“Yeah” he drops it at that

“So the making out and fucking in random places is fine, so long as I just don’t push you?” he turns away from you and you think you see him blush. Fuck.

“So what do I get if I win?” you ask, not looking at him.

“What do you want?”

“Come over to my house”

“What?”

“You haven’t seen me in forever, the least you can do is not disappear again”

“Fine” he meets your gaze and for a moment you feel like you don’t ever want him to leave. You could have sworn he was about to move in to kiss you again when the door opened and a red headed shorty stood there looking a bit confused.

“Kageyama, coach wants us to start warm ups soon, er, who’s thi-”

“Don’t worry about it” he sighs, getting up and walking out, ruffling the little guys hair just to piss you the hell off. They leave and you stand up, smashing your fist against the lockers, cursing him under your breath. Like hell you were going to let him get under your skin.

You were definitely going to crush him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so hope everybody liked it, I was reading through the manga and hot damn is there big room for this ship. Anyways, I'm thinking of putting in more chapters, setting it between events I make up and things that happen in the manga. Don't know how far I'll roll with it, welp :l I tried.


End file.
